


the second most cherished memory of jason todd

by PooPyon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PooPyon/pseuds/PooPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was twelve and lonely and scared during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the second most cherished memory of jason todd

Once upon a time (it felt almost like a lifetime ago, like something that was too faint to be called a _memory_ ), Bruce Wayne sat on the edge of his massively spacious bed, a slight smile forming on his lips. He dusted off his satin pyjamas and eyed a boy who was standing at his door – a scrappy little thing with a mop of black hair hugging a pillow, appearing to be sheepish yet defiant.

Bruce waited.

When the boy did not speak, Bruce addressed him gently, "Jason."

"There's a storm," said Jason shortly.

Bruce most definitely had heard the thunder roaring, and the sound of heavy rain drumming on the rooftop. It wasn’t a particularly difficult feat for the world’s greatest detective to deduce that _yes_ , there indeed was a storm tonight.

"I figured," Bruce replied, not unkindly. "That's why we're not patrolling. This kind of weather is just too troublesome, and the waterproof suits are not quite ready yet."

"Mmh."

Again, Bruce waited for Jason to talk, feeling his patience running low with each second passed (why won’t the boy just _speak_? He was far too chatty when they were beating up muggers only two nights before) In another life, if things were different and Batman could change the past, he may come to realize that he should most _definitely_ give Jason all his time in the world, because someone – someone _insane_ , someone _sick_ – might take him away for good.

With a crowbar. And a bomb.

But Bruce did not know that, so he tapped his fingers on the frame of the bed, signalling Jason that he was listening, _What’s troubling you tonight?_

"I ... It's my air conditioner. It's gotten all wrong and now the room's frozen."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "It’s not just set up wrong?"

"No,” said Jason flatly. “I guess it’s just broken.”

"I'll send Alfred to fix it –"

"No!" Jason caught the look in Bruce's eyes and gathered himself. "I mean, he's been working real hard all day, it wouldn't be fair if you have to make him fix the air conditioner tonight, too ... sir." He coughed. "Maybe – you know, just for tonight – maybe I can sleep here. So if the storm stops and, uh, the signal lights up, it'll be more ... convenient."

"That makes sense," said Bruce, and he was beginning to roll himself to his bed, getting comfortable. "Well?" he patted the space next to him, "Are you coming?"

And Jason played it cool; he went up the bed without haste, though his heart hammered in his chest and he almost ( _almost_ ) couldn’t suppress the relieved sigh coming out of his lips. He dived down under the blanket, bounced twice on the soft bed just for the sake of it (it was _so very soft_ , how was this even _real_?), and finally settled down with his pillow tucked beneath his head.

"Good night, Bruce," Jason said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Good night, Jason," said Bruce. Then: "Nasty weather out there."

"Ye-es," Jason yawned.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never set up an air conditioner in your room."

Silence.

"Bruce?"

"Mmhm?"

"Sorry," said Jason, but he didn’t move an inch from that bed, kept it that way so he didn’t need to look at Bruce in the eyes. "Can I stay? Just for the night. I promise I won't bother you again."

Bruce smiled. He ruffled Jason's hair and pulled up the blanket to cover them better. "Like I said: nasty weather. Sleep tight, Jason."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of my fic from Fanfiction.net - https://fanfiction.net/s/7728605/1/There-Was-a-Storm
> 
> ( Jason's /most/ cherished memory snippet was one of the very few good things that Lobdell had written )


End file.
